


stitching his omamori

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [71]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: One day, Alec comes home to find Magnus stitching the omamori he gave him years ago.





	stitching his omamori

Imagine

a day

a hundred days

a thousand more—

repetitive lifetimes

and a history that

never ends:

 

that’s how long

he's waited

for you

 

Alec.

 

Years into the future:

 

“What are you doing?”

Magnus doesn’t even bother lifting his head, not wanting to prick himself or make the simplest mistake.

“What does it look like?” he asks, a rhetorical tone in his voice, “I’m stitching the omamori you gave me”.

And might as well Alec’s heart is made of putty for it moves with the loveliness in Magnus’s words even as he says, “But isn't it OK to portal back to Japan to get another one?” But he then hums a thinking sound then adds, “Or better yet, I saw them selling on Amazon”.

At that, Magnus looks at Alec appalled like he’d just committed the cruelest most unbelievable crime of all time. "Alexander! Not only is this my first gift, it’s the first I got from you.”

Perhaps it’s the earnest… urgent rhythm in Magnus’s voice but Alec’s heart seem to swell like a bubble bath in a hot tub before he says, “Magnus, I love you”.

And Magnus literally feels his entire existence fall off its tilt— his right hand held across his left breast in plea, “Alexander, I beg you— don't make my heart beat any faster than it already is”, he smiles at Alec, taking Alec’s hands and kissing his knuckles, “Otherwise, my immortal self might die from too much love”.

Alec is all soft and mushy, his eyes brighten in sparkles and his heart so full that reality almost feels like a dream— but just so, he takes Magnus’s hands in his and presses them against his chest, “Feel that?” he asks, his eyes hovering with sparkles of diamonds and of love. “Mine is beating fast too", he whispers in a voice low and tender, his eyes never leaving Magnus’s own, “I’m running out of breath, Magnus”, he utters, a heavy exhale in his breathing, “For you, my heart is running over seas and across continents”.

Magnus inhales so deeply and exhales so loudly that even the heavens are shaken as he says, “Four hundred years and counting, Alexander, that’s how long I’ve been waiting”.

“For what?” Alec asks, a tidy, smirk on his lips.

Magnus rolls his eyes in tease but drags him closer, “For you— for us”.

And Alec smiles.

And he kisses Magnus’s forehead and the tip of his nose then his cheeks and the corner of his lips then apologises, “Magnus, sorry to have kept **us** waiting”.  

 

★*☆♪

magnus x alec


End file.
